Date to Dance
by Furytinkle
Summary: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance. PontaPair. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS**

I don't own The Prince of Tennis as well as The New Prince of Tennis or The Prince of Tennis II. These amazing works belong to the amazing Konomi Takeshi-sensei, and are not my intellectual property. The places, the songs, brands, and everything else aren't mine either. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

All the characters can be considered OC. So if you hate an expressive Ryoma and a surprisingly wise Nanjirou, you may hit the close button of this tab - I don't wanna disappoint you guys with my fanfic :\

Although I wouldn't say that this fanfic totally sucks, I wouldn't post it if it was, I guess. I still am 'Mada mada dane' especially because I have a limited supply of vocab - and I have this outrageous way of expressing stuff.

Anyways, if you're still reading this, then I guess you're still with me. I, Furytinkle, posted this fanfiction for entertainment purposes, and for other loyal RyoSaku supporters out there so I do hope I'll be able to achieve that purpose. Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATIONS<strong>

To Miss JMdL

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date to Dance<em>**

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 1

"5-4! In favor of Tanishi!" shouted the umpire. I flicked my tongue in annoyance. Sure, he got the point; but it wasn't about it. Somehow winning by point wasn't enough. I wanted to win over his technique. I rubbed my forehead with my sweatband as I adjusted my cap.

My opponent was a power player, he kept on using all of his strength every time it was his turn to serve because of his special technique called 'Big Bang'. I couldn't counter it, given the fact that he tripled my size – but it doesn't mean he tripled my strength, just a few muscles I guess, _very few_. I acknowledged that fact, but I knew as well that everyone has limits.

"Be blown away you brat! Graaaaa!" he shouted as he returned the shot using the same technique again. I readied myself and tightened my grip, but I was actually doing the opposite. I dramatically let myself fall as if I was hit by his attack like the first time and let my racket fly off the court.

"5-5! In favor of Tanishi!"

I showed him an irritated look, which earned me a sneer from him. I turned back to get my racket and secretly smiled to myself. His strength was already wearing off, I focused on picking up my racket. When I turned back, my eyes widened. My opponent had disappeared and was replaced. I looked at the person with quivering lips.

"M... MOM?!" I screamed as I got up from bed, eyes still wide. Somehow, I was really exhausted, considering how I was catching my breath. I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I heard a sigh beside me and instantly shot my eyes open to look at who it was.

"Oh goodness, Ryoma! Tennis even in sleep?!" she said, sounding rather helpless.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?!" I asked, quite surprised since it was very unlikely for Mom to travel. As much as she hated hearing it, she was getting old, traveling might tire her out more than usual.

"There you go again thinking that I'm too old for travelling! Oh don't give me that face, Ryoma! Here I was all excited to tell you that we've decided to move back here in America and surprise you and this is what I get!" she barked back at me.

I blinked and grumbled. Geez, can she read minds? I wasn't even saying anything out loud. When I looked back at my mother, she had her eyes in slits.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. Your eyes give you away." There she goes again, answering my unsung questions. I sighed and stood up, then went to my closet to get a shirt since I was used to wearing only boxers in I sleep.

I sat beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So Mom, why are you here?" I asked her again.

My Mom's previous mood had disappeared in an instant, she even managed to giggle lightly. She really looked ten years younger whenever she did that. "Well, Ryoma... I want you to move back with us, the house we bought was remodeled based on our house back in Japan. It's in Santa Monica."

I looked at her and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Also, you see, it'll be your father and mine's anniversary a month from now."

I blinked and looked at her in confusion; I didn't quite get where she's going with this. She made another giggle, "It's our Silver Anniversary... and, well I want you to do something special for us."

I shrugged. Do something... special? I can call for an organizer to arrange a grand location and a buffet and everything included if she wants to, but somehow I don't think it was just the place and the food. So I still gave her a puzzled look.

She laughed lightly, "You are still as adorable as ever, my little Ryoma." She muttered as she hugged me. I hugged back.

We were alone, I always showed my love for Rinko Echizen – my mother, whenever I had the chance. Sure, I maybe a lot of things in tennis, but I am still a son to my Mom. I'd do anything and everything just to make her happy.

She released me, but she was still holding my shoulders. Mom looked straight into my eyes. "I want you to dance for me and your father."

"..." Crap, anything and everything but that.

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: ****He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 2

"Go on, Baby..." I smiled as I encouraged the auburn-haired girl to spread her legs. "That's it... now, raise your arms up."

She followed every instruction I told her, she was such an obedient little girl. "Ulyssa, look at Mommy, do what Mommy's doing."

"Ulyssa is trying, Mommy!" Ulyssa was in front of me, she tried to lean down as much as she can, trying to let her upper half touch the ground as her arms and legs were stretched.

"Okay Baby, let's count slowly from one to eight and then back to one." I instructed her.

I smiled as she started counting. She was just too adorable. We continued our stretching for almost fifteen more minutes.

"Hey you two, cool down for a bit then head to the dining area, breakfast is served." A soft voice rang through the dance hall. I slowly looked up to see a man with long black hair tied behind his back, he gave me and little Ulyssa a warm smile. I smiled back and nodded, "Hai... we'll catch up with you in a sec. Arigatou, Papa."

My father nodded with another smile before closing the door.

Saito Itaru was Obaa-san's only child. He found me and kept me when Obaa-san left. He was so happy to see me, as much as I was to see him. I've been living with him here in Santa Monica, California for almost 3 years and those three years have been nothing but joy especially when Ulyssa came to my life.

"Mommy, let's go! Papi is waiting for us! Ulyssa is very hungry too!" she pouted at me. I giggled gently and slowly stood up. My hands reached for my daughter's, then we made our way to the dining hall.

"Okay then, let's see what Papi has made for us today." I said and walked out of the dance hall with a very gleeful little one holding my hand.

"Uwaaaa! Papi makes the best pancakes ever!" Ulyssa puffed as she munched her food away.

"Baby, chew your food." I smiled and watched my little angel. I heard a soft laugh across the table and saw my father reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. "Heard anything new today, Papa?"

I saw him gaze at me before slowly placing the newspaper down. I blinked, he usually never sets his newspapers aside unless he had finished with his coffee. So I looked at him curiously.

"Sacchii, have you ever considered... dancing again?" he reluctantly asked.

A gasp escaped my lips and I quickly looked back at Ulyssa. I sighed as I saw my little girl still busy with her food. My head slowly turned back to Dad. "W-why the sudden interest with my, um, _hobby_, Papa?" I asked back in the quietest voice I could muster, I still made emphasis on the word 'hobby' though.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. I eyed him suspiciously, I knew how great my father is, being a Mental Coach in the fields of tennis and all, but he's one helluva bad liar. My eyes narrowed into slits when he wasn't answering.

He sighed after seeing me and scratched the back of his head, "Just, well the son of a friend of mine wanted you to teach him to dance."

I blinked. "There's more to it, isn't it?" I mumbled and gave him another doubtful look.

"W-well, he's not a dancer."

I raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And he's stubborn"

"And?"

"And he's Ryoma Echizen."

I was about to open my mouth but the last thing my Dad had said got my tongue. Ryoma Echizen... THE Ryoma Echizen... wants me to teach him how to dance?

"But, why me? Papa, I'm a nobody in my career – I don't even have one to begin with!" I exclaimed.

"He wanted this to be private, he didn't want any leakage or issue to happen. You know how he is, and his career. Because if there's anything Ryoma is, he is definitely not a dancer."

* * *

><p><strong>143Maid-sama - <strong>Very happy you're happy about this fic :)

** grandprincessanastasiaromanov5** - really? I hope you continue reading it, then ^w^

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Belated Happy Happy Birthday, Sakuno Ryuzaki X3 may Ryoma grow hormones and not be so dense anymore XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date to Dance<strong>_

**Synopsis: ****He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 3

This is ridiculous, my mind murmured. I was standing in front of my Coach's house like a total idiot for 5 minutes. The hell I'm going through. It would've been worth it if I was just doing this for my mother, but hell! For that stupid old man too? I sighed and straightened myself.

I rang the doorbell. Moments later, a tall man with dark hair had opened the door. I bowed down lightly to show respect.

"Ah! You're early, come inside." He greeted me and stepped back so I could enter.

"Sumimasen..." I murmured, my Japanese habits never leaving me. It was my first time inside Coach's house, I felt nostalgic upon seeing it. It looked very western outside, but having the opportunity to get in, the ambiance made my mind race back when I still lived in Japan almost 2 decades ago. The house was very much Japanese-themed.

Coach led me to their living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Ryoma. Sacchii will join us in a few, she's just finishing cleaning Ulyssa up."

I nodded, the said names were already familiar to me – based on the countless stories Coach Saito had told me. Also, Ulyssa was a name that sounded nostalgic for me so it wasn't easy to forget. Though I never had the chance to actually meet them in person. Seeing the coach, I'd never imagined that he would even have a daughter old enough to have a child.

"KYAAAAA! MOMMY YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~!"

My thoughts were interrupted by high-pitch squeals and soft giggles. After a short while, I saw a little girl who was about 3 years old enter the living room, all freshened up – running all over the place.

"Ulyssa! Mommy hasn't dried your hair yet!" I heard another voice and saw another figure enter the room. She was covered in sweat and water… I think. Her hair was in a tied up bun but looked slightly tousled. She was only wearing white sweatpants and a tight pink t-shirt.

"No~ Mommy can't catch me, Mommy can't catch m–" the little girl wasn't able to continue her playful chant as one of her foot got caught on the small pillow I was sitting on.

"O-oi!" I called out immediately and grabbed the little girl, gently placing her in my arms. I looked down to see the little one I was holding and saw that her eyes were shut close. "Hey, you can open your eyes now." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. I was never really good with kids. The last time I tried to play with a kid, my upperclassmen went nuts.

"O-oh! Mr. Echizen, I am so sorry." I heard the older girl say as she kneeled down beside me. "Baby? See what I told you about not being careful? It was a good thing Mr. Echizen was here to catch you..." she said, this must be Sacchii. Her voice was soft and very pleasing to the ears, I wonder how it would feel if she said my name…

I saw the girl with her eyes already open, they were staring at me intently then travelled to the woman kneeling next to me. "Mommy, isn't he the one on TV?"

I saw the woman smile and nod, "Yes Baby. Come now, let's go finish freshening you up." The little girl, in turn, nodded and held on to her mother. They excused themselves and I found myself looking at their trail.

I light cough managed to pull my neck back before it stiffened. "Well now, that was a sight." The coach stated. I don't know why, but somehow what he said felt quite... meaningful.

_POV Shift: Sakuno_

"There! All done!" I said proudly as I finished freshening my little girl. In turn, I saw my baby smile at me. "Wait for Mommy, okay? Mommy will just take a shower and then change clothes." Ulyssa nodded with a smile.

I turned back and immediately went inside the bathroom. It was very weird, but then again, it was my first time seeing him in person. I just didn't know Ryoma Echizen was an early bird, that's all – I wasn't thinking about how hot he looked in his gray polo shirt and matching khaki shorts, and no I didn't look at the muscles that were toned to perfection – not too muscle-ley but not less. I blinked and blushed. I unconsciously slapped my cheeks, what in the world was I thinking...

I hurriedly finished since everyone was waiting for me. Getting out of the shower in my towel and robe, I went to the walk-in closet and took a floral sundress from one of the racks. Then I dried myself and put on my underwear then my dress. I walked out to see my little girl obediently sitting on my bed. I smiled and quickly went to the dresser, got my hairdryer and dried my hair. It only took me less than 15 minutes to get ready.

I walked towards Ulyssa and picked her up. "Let's go downstairs, Papi said she'll take you out today." I told her excitedly.

"Really?! Where are we going? Mommy will come along, right?!" Her eyes twinkled, which made me smile lightly.

"No Baby, Mommy has work to do for today. So be a good girl to Papi, mmkay?" I nuzzled her nose gently.

Ulyssa rewarded me with one of her softest giggles, "Okay Mommy, but Ulyssa wishes that Mommy will come next time."

I nodded lightly. Without realizing it, we've already reached the living room. I saw my father stand up and took Ulyssa from my hands.

"Well, we'll be leaving the two of you then. Say goodbye to Mommy and Uncle Ryoma, Yuucchii" Dad told Ulyssa.

I saw her wave at us, "Bye bye Mommy! Bye bye Uncle Ryoma! Please take care of my Mommy!"

I blinked at my little girl's words. Before I could delve deeper regarding it, I heard the man near me.

"A-ah..." I heard him. He was staring at the disappearing figures of my Dad and Ulyssa.

Upon hearing the door close, I turned to him and sat down across him. "Please, do forgive me for my tardiness." I started.

He shook his head and I saw how his dark greenish hair swayed along. It looked so soft, I wonder what it would feel like to touch his tousled hair. I think he saw me fantasizing about his hair so he cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry, I was spacing out." It came out like a murmur, but I shrug it off, it wasn't that important anyway.

"There's no need to be formal, or to apologize. Your father is my coach and I am the one who asked for help." He stated. I didn't caught much of what he said because I was too busy looking at his lips, they were, they looked, kissable and –

"If I knew better, Miss Ryuzaki, I'd think you're fantasizing about me." He said with a very confident smirk. I blushed madly and bowed my head down to try and hide them.

"W-well, anyways, what brings you here? I mean, I know you're here for dance lessons. Though I need to ask what dance it is that you're going to perform." I said so as to shift the topic.

His smirk slowly faded, the boyish features turned back to the previous serious-hot one. "Miss, I don't know anything about dancing. The only thing I know is that I am requested by my mother to dance at her and my father's silver anniversary next month."

I blinked and nodded after a few seconds. So it's a dedicated kind-of dance...

"Oh." I turned back to look at him.

"If it's possible, I don't like any… feminine movements."

"Um, pardon?" I blushed lightly, in just a split of a second I realized I had given his sentence a different meaning.

I think he saw my uneasiness, "I meant, if there's a dance that doesn't require dancing, then I'd be happy to learn it."

A dance that required no dancing...? "Pfft ..." I started giggling, I wanted to suppress my giggles but then when I saw his face – full of curiosity, I just couldn't help it. The next thing I knew, I was laughing my heart out.

When I finally stopped, I saw how his eyes darkened. I gulped and arranged myself properly. "I-I'll try and find a dance that both fits the event and your requests. But we have to start tomorrow. We'll only do basic exercises and stretching. Though I think since you're an athlete, I guess you have this early work out session?" I managed to ask.

I saw him nod. Oh god, he's gone quiet...

"Well, um, is it okay if we do it here? I have a dance hall at the far end of this floor. Oh, and do you have tournaments for this month?" I asked in the _very most politest_ way I could possibly do.

"Cancelled them for this." He answered curtly.

I think I need to get myself ready for the following days...

* * *

><p><strong>143Maid-sama - <strong>sorry for the late upload (TTwTT)

**AnimeMango - **uwaaaa arigatou, hope to hear more from you, desu :3

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 4

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual and finished my morning warm-up routine.

A sigh escaped my lips, I never once thought I would be teaching someone how to dance, much less a Ryoma Echizen. It was not that I don't like teaching, it was just that, dancing was something I tried so hard to avoid.

I just couldn't do it.

Every single step that I took as I danced felt as if I was stepping on glass shards. It was too painful.

But when I saw that determination in his eyes yesterday, I knew I needed to try and do it. I felt as if I could finally repay my mistake if I can pull this off. I walked towards the sound system included in the hall my father made for me. As I browsed through the songs on my playlist; I couldn't choose, so I turned on shuffle mode and let it play.

My feet had made its way to the center, while my eyes stared at the enormous mirror wall in front of me. I closed my eyes. If she was here, what would she tell me now? I took in a deep breath as I heard the chosen music.

I waited for 8 seconds before I started moving. The song was new, I guess Papa updated my playlist.

**[5SOS – Beside You]**

_Within a minute I was all packed up_

_I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go_

_The silent words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see_

_"Don't ever leave," she said to me_

What I love about contemporary was that, I get to express what I feel, in a very artistic way. I get to move around, unbounded by exact steps. It was joy that I felt when I moved with the beat, but somehow I slowly felt goosebumps.

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

I didn't stop there and continued moving, feeling the rhythm as I moved. I tried to ignore the pain I felt. The song was too good, it was as if... as if it was speaking to me. I didn't know what was happening, I felt so alive while dancing. As if she was by my side.

_Another day and I'm somewhere new._

_I made a promise that I'll come home soon._

_Bring me back, bring me back to you._

_When we both wake up underneath the same sun._

_Time stops, I wish that I could rewind._

_So close but so far away._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_The pieces of us both_

_Under every city light_

_And they're shining as we fade into the night_

That's when the lyrics of the song hit me. I continued to move, my eyes closed, then an image of her smiling face flashed inside my head. I gasped and suddenly the image was gone. I found myself unable to control my balance. The music continued but I was too overwhelmed to move properly.

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_(Beside you)_

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

I tried to regain control but I soon found myself falling, on the hard cold floor, as if saying I shouldn't do what I promised not to do. I closed back my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

But nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of golden feline orbs looking through my soul. I found myself staring at those dazzling eyes. It felt as though it emitted light that slowly filled my darkened view, I tried reaching it, but felt warm hands holding my cold ones. It felt safe. The warmth, the light, they assured me that I was in good hands. The last thing on my view, were those beautiful golden orbs, then everything went pitch black.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

Sweat trickled down my face as I continued returning the tennis balls the machine was loaded with. It was only 6:15 in the morning and yet here I was in a tennis court, beating my ass off. I've already moved my things to my parents' house. Okaa-san was so happy back then, it was hard not to feel bliss. Though, as much as I love my mother, there was still him –damn that good-for-nothing stupid old man with his stupid rule.

"_I won't play any match with you for a month Ryoma, focus on the request your mother asked of you."_

I tightened my grip after remembering what he just said and poured all my strength on my next hit. The ball went off with such a speed and a violent twist that it left a mark on the spot it hit. Luckily for me, that was the last ball of the machine. I would've been hit if there were two more, or even one.

I walked back to my tennis bag and looked at my phone. It was only 7 in the morning. Damn me and my addiction to tennis. I only missed a day of holding the racket and here I was, earlier than any man of any job that required waking up early.

I fixed up my things and slung my bag over my shoulder. I've decided to walk back home to cool down my body.

But I seemed to have taken a turn without me knowing it. I found myself walking towards my coach's house. I don't know why my feet were taking me there but I just saw myself ringing the doorbell.

Again, I was greeted by my coach who seemed surprised. "Oh, I thought it was the newspaper or something. You're early again, was this the time you and Sacchii agreed to meet up?" he asked

I shook my head and told him I just went to take a jog and found myself passing their neighborhood. He let me enter. I took my shoes off before proceeding.

"I really thought it was your meeting time, Sacchii is already awake. She's at the dance hall. It's the door at the far end of this floor. I'd suggest you go on and see her, maybe you guys can start your lesson." Coach said without any hint of malice this time.

I nodded and went to the said location. As I went near the dance hall, music slowly entered my ears, every step I took made it louder and louder. The door of the dance hall was left slightly open so I thought it was alright to enter.

I stopped and took a peek first before I went in. I decided acting all gentleman since I already felt her uneasiness whenever I was around her. Though I never expected what I saw.

I don't know anything about dancing but somehow what I was seeing was different. It was like horrible foot work in tennis. She was wobbling, looking like she's trying to balance herself.

The next thing I knew, she was falling. Thank my stupid old man for training my reflexes. I caught her in time before she could hit the floor.

I tried shaking her, "Um... Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, wake up." I saw the uneasiness in her eyes and the freezing cold hand desperately trying to reach my face. I took it and held it in my arms, hoping the heat of my palm would lessen the low temperature hers emitted. Her shaking started to lessen, then her slightly opened eyes had completely closed.

I called out for Coach Saito. Upon seeing her daughter in such a state, he immediately instructed me to take her to her room.

He led me the way. Finally reaching her room, I settled her down her bed. I saw the coach check her up. He sighed, a relieved one.

He turned to look at me, his anxiousness had lessened but were still there, "Just a light breakdown. I am guessing she had forced herself to dance a usual."

I gave him a blank stare, in turn, he chuckled. "I know all of your versions of that poker face, right now, I can tell what you want to know. Come, I'll tell you." he said as he stood up. He led me to a room I didn't know existed. Upon entering, I looked around, there were no signs of the usual Japanese style the other parts of the house had. From the dark carpet to the dark blue walls, up to the white ceiling – everything was very modern in a very western style. The pieces of furniture were unbelievably white, the coffee table was made with glass as well as the chess pieces that were placed on it.

"We'd like to greet them in their custom, I guess." Coach Saito muttered. He motioned me to step back so I did. He pulled the curtains to reveal a spacious garden. The ground was covered with luscious green Bermuda grass, the whole area was surrounded by flowers. Following the white stepping stones, it led to two different directions; a wooden cabin on the left and a playground on the right.

I was overwhelmed by the sight I was seeing that I didn't notice the coach was already in the cabin. I made my way to him and sat on the long L-shaped chair that was carved from roots of trees.

"Ryoma, have you ever had an experience in which you had to choose between two happiness? That no matter what happens, you only have to choose one and drop off the other?"

I looked at him, his body was leaning on one of the pillars of the cabin. "No, I guess I haven't." I answered truthfully. I knew I didn't have the chance to encounter such experience because I never thought of any other happiness besides tennis… if you call that happiness.

I was too engrossed in thinking if I answered right that I never noticed the coach looking at me intently. "Sakuno did. It broke her badly, she thought she made the wrong decision and blamed herself for what had happened."

So that was her name. "Sakuno" I muttered quietly, it sounded so fragile.

"Sakuno grew up with my Mother, Sumire Ryuzaki. I was too young, and Sakuno was a mistake I couldn't just discard – even if my ex-wife wanted to. I didn't want to get rid of her. I wanted her to live, be raised by a parent, not by a delinquent. So I asked my mother to raise her. As understanding as ever, she took my little angel in. When I've been able to move on, to become something I know my daughter could be proud of, I decided to take her – along with my mother."

"But you only managed to take her. What happened?" I asked him.

I saw him sigh, "That night, I finally managed to go home. There was no one in the house because all the lights were turned off. It was already late though, so I thought they were already asleep. A neighbor had recognized me, he told me that my mother was rushed to the hospital. I found myself running as fast as I can to the hospital he mentioned."

I gulped, I knew where this was going. I just knew. He turned to look at me and the next thing he said confirmed my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

The song was meant to be for a romantic relationship thingie, right? But I just felt like... it can be used this way too. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeMango - <strong>Uwaa~... feel so flattered atm. :3 thank you for following this story. :D

**143Maid-sama - **thankies for understanding, as usual. LOL How'd this one go? :3

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 5

_3 years ago_

22-year old Sakuno Ryuzaki finished packing her make-up kit and costume for her debut that coming night. The young lady was very much excited given that she had been dreaming and actualizing this dream of hers for years. She looked around to see that everything was set.

Making her way down, she went straight to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Upon seeing her grandmother, she smiled and kissed the old lady on the cheeks. "Good morning, Obaa-san." She greeted cheerfully.

The older woman of faded brown hair tied up in a ponytail smiled. "Well goo –" Sumire Ryuzaki wasn't able to continue because she started coughing uncontrollably. She held her chest tight, eyes wide and watery as she continued coughing.

Sakuno panicked and immediately took a glass of water and her grandmother's medicine. She rubbed Sumire's back and settled the glass of water within the old woman's reach. Finally settling down, Sumire took the capsules and pills from her granddaughter's hands and drank each of them in succession.

She sighed, relieved at seeing her Obaa-san well again. She couldn't bare it if she'd be left by the old lady. In all her 22 years of existence, it was her grandmother that was with her – Sumire raised her, taught her the things she needed to learn, told her the things she needed to know, and made her realize the things that she needed to understand.

Sakuno knew about the existence of her father and how he had to leave her in her grandma's care. Her grandmother had a divorce with her grandfather even before she was born. Her father inherited her grandfather's surname while she had her grandmother's.

She held a small grudge on her father for leaving her like that before. That was before Sumire opened her eyes to understand the situation, she slowly learned to accept her father's mistake and waited for the day of his return.

She turned to look at the old lady already sitting on one of the chairs. Sakuno made her way near her grandmother and sat beside her. "Ne, Obaa-san; maybe I shouldn't go to the showcase tonight..." she murmured

"Sakuno, what on earth are you saying?" Sumire asked in disbelief; she knew how much this opportunity means to her granddaughter.

"I'll stay here, and take care of you." she answered.

"Am I really that old to be taken care of?" Sumire sarcastically replied. She placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheeks. "Doesn't dancing make you happy? Doesn't it feel great whenever you start moving to the music? You always told me how amazing it felt. Dear, I know it sounds weird – I'm a tennis coach and I know nothing about your passion, but just seeing you tell me of your experiences are enough proof of how amazing you've been feeling, of how dancing lives within you."

Sumire saw the chocolate-brown eyes of her granddaughter – still hesitant. She squeezed her cheeks gently, "I'll be fine." She reassured the young lady.

Sakuno heard her stage name being called. Her heart was beating faster. This was it, a big step of her dream coming true. She slid her mask on; leaving only her eyes open for public.

Hearing the loud applause as she entered the stage, Sakuno closed her eyes. She calmed herself as the lights settled down and the music started

**[Megurine Luka [Cover by Yamai] – Just Be Friends]**

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_/_

_I remembered early yesterday morning _

_Why do I feel _

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers _

_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

_/_

_I already knew deep inside my heart _

_That the most painful choice would be the best _

_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats _

_I wonder when we can talk_

_/_

_In this slowly decaying world _

_A path for my struggling self _

_I carve in your colorless smile _

_I pulled off the plug_

She felt the vibration of the music. The piano started and Sakuno moved along, slowly, dramatically – feeling every measure of the song. She turned to look up, reaching the light that was focused on her. Slowly settling down while taking back her hands, she kept it close in her chest as if she had caught the light.

_I shouted until my voice was dry _

_The echo reverberates in the empty air _

_Although there was nothing left _

_After the chains were removed_

_/_

_Fate that allowed us to meet _

_The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time _

_"So this is how it is..." I murmured _

_Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

_/_

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends _

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_Just be friends Just be friends... _

Standing up, she gracefully glided across the stage, savoring the moment. Somehow it felt nostalgic. She poured her heart out at every step and every move she executed. The feeling of yearning for the love she knew she had never experienced rushed through her.

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night _

_That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves _

_It won't bloom back to its original form _

_The small death on top of my hands_

_/_

_Our time is frozen still_

_I remembered the season when we first met _

_And your sweetly smiling face _

_I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got _

_/_

_Our hearts are full of thorns_

_Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship _

_I sadly can't change my heart _

_I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you _

_But I have to say it_

She found herself tearing. She looked at one of the audience and pretended he was _the one_ and slowly stretched her arms out to him. As the music sped up, she abruptly took back her arms and displayed pain as if the experience had been so awful.

_The rain that pours on my heart _

_Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry _

_I anticipated the hurt _

_But my body can't move_

_/_

_Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we look go on without looking back_

_/_

_Once more, once more _

_If my wish can come true _

_I want to be reborn many times _

_I'll go and meet you from that day_

She continued moving along, giving everything she could in that one chance, giving everything for this happiness she had chosen.

_I shouted until my voice was dry _

_The echo reverberates in the empty air _

_Although there was nothing left _

_After the chains were removed_

_/_

_Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we look go on without looking back_

_/_

_This is the end_

_/_

_(Just be friends All we gotta do _

_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)_

_Just be friends All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (Just be frien~ds)It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends (~)All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends_

The room fell silent as she sat down, her hands placed on her chest. She slowly lowered her head in defeat as the song ended.

As if on cue, loud applause boomed inside the arena. Sakuno slowly stood up and bowed at them, smiling happily. She then proceeded back stage to text her grandmother about how she did. Her eyes blinked at the overwhelming calls and texts she had received. Unlocking her phone, she quickly took a look.

Fear started welling up in her as the hundreds of texts and voice calls she had received all had one message.

Sakuno didn't wait for the announcement whatsoever, she ran her way to where the person she needed to see was. Reaching the vicinity, she hurriedly went to the reception. "Um, a patient... Sumire Ryuzaki, where is she?"

Sakuno didn't bother to say any thank you as she rushed towards the room. For once, she thanked the gods from above for setting her directionally-challenged trait aside.

A man in white coat emerged from the double doors. She quickly ran towards him. "My... my grandmother, how is she? Is she okay now? How long has she been here? Why is she here?" Sakuno continued the rain of questions in her head as she looked up at the man in front of her.

The man looked down at her, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. He found himself crying and hugged the young lady. "She's... she's..."

_Present_

"She died of heart attack." Coach Saito answered, ending his story. He straightened and walked towards the long chair I was sitting on, he sat across me. "Dancing had never been so painful for Sakuno since then."

I looked at him, my eyes giving nothing away. "Then why make her teach me how to dance? No matter where you look at it she still needs to dance if she's going to teach me."

He chuckled at the question I asked as if it was the stupidest thing I've ever said. "What would you do if you lost someone because you chose a tennis match over that person? People become irrational during their downfalls, Ryoma. There are some more than others. What I'm trying to point is, it wasn't Sakuno's fault my mother died. I want her to see that. I want her to understand that she had chosen dancing over nothing – that there were no options to begin with; my mother supported her, and I know it pains her so much to see her granddaughter blaming herself for her death. It pains me even more, as the father."

I opened my mouth to answer, even a slight 'hn' but was stopped when I saw a small figure in a brown one-piece jammies. "PAPI~!" I saw the literally puff of brown glomp her grandfather and kiss him happily.

"Hi there, Yuucchii." Coach answered with a smile, his previous aura slowly diminishing.

The little one smiled at him and realized he wasn't alone. She blinked twice before smiling at me, "Good morning, Uncle Ryoma!" she squeaked.

I gave her a small smile before gently patting her head. "Ohayoo." I said out of the blue.

She looked at me with a curious face. "What is huhayo?" she asked me. I sweat-dropped. I didn't realize that I had shifted language.

Coach Saito on the other hand, laughed softly, "It means 'Good morning' in Japanese." He answered. We were rewarded with a long 'Ohhhh' from the child.

Coach and Ulyssa went off and played. I excused myself and went back inside. I figured I'd go and check how she was doing before I leave. When I reached her door, I slowly entered her room. I saw her there, the same as how I left her. She was still fast asleep.

I sat down on the bed gently so as to not disturb her. She stirred a bit. It wasn't my first time seeing her this close, the first one was from this morning.

It is my first time though, to examine her features. I saw that she had ridiculously long auburn hair, her skin was pinkish white and her face... the epitome of breathtaking. Her pink lips looked so soft. .

I sighed and leaned away. I just realized that we haven't even introduced ourselves to each other. So I already know more than just her name, and I doubt if she didn't know me – but I still felt a formal introduction was necessary.

I looked at her hand that I had in mine from a while ago. It was only now that I realized how soft her hand felt.

I found myself leaning back to her, closer... her lips were parted lightly, as if inviting me to kiss her. I was pulled back when she stirred. Damn it! What the hell was I doing? I was acting... like that stupid old man!

I stood up and abruptly shook my head to shake off the thought of that perverted old man. A hand made its way through my hair as my eyes just stared blankly at her. What's with me today?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

I don't think the song's message suited the story tho _ gommen, but Yamai's cover was... it just really caught me XD anyways, cheers to **AnimeMango **and **143Maid-sama. **Thank you thank you very much for taking the time to read this story of mine, and the effort to reply. Thank you very much :D

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 6

"Hey, bend a little more, lower... lower." I instructed. I sighed, we weren't going anywhere with this.

"I told you..." I heard him and looked up to see him straightening himself up. "I don't like dances that make me look like a girl... I don't like dances in general." He complained.

"I tried my best to find you a choreo with least body movement, and this is the least one I could find!" I puffed at him.

I saw him sigh and run a hand through his hair. I gulped. That was the same thing he did two days ago.

_Flashback_

I woke up to find myself on my own bed. I was about to ask how in the world I got there, not to mention the fact that I was wearing the least clothing fit for sleeping. Then it hit me faster than light, I collapsed when I tried to dance again. Obaa-san's image flashed inside my head back there. She was smiling. But was she really happy for me?

I looked down at my shaking hands, my eyes started to blur because of the forming tears, I cupped my face. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming near. I hurriedly lied back down and furiously wiped my tears. I don't want anyone to see me cry.

The footsteps were neither from my father nor my daughter. I realized then that there was someone else inside the house, I instantly thought of _him_.

Slowly, I looked up to take a peek. I was right – it was indeed, Ryoma Echizen.

He was looking at me intently. I gulped.

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the weird feeling off. My heart started beating fast. Ohhhh, I wish he won't notice!

Something wasn't right. I could feel myself getting warmer. I slightly opened an eye and realized that Ryoma was leaning towards my face. His eyes were focused on my lips!

What am I going to do? I'm not making any move, does this mean I'm okay with this?

My heart started beating faster and faster and without thinking – I stirred, lightly. I felt the loss of weight on my bed and realized that he had leaned and stood a few meters away. I took another peek and saw him running his hand through his hair as his golden eyes looked at me blankly.

"Oi!"

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard him. I didn't realize that he was already so close to me.

All of a sudden, he just took my hand. "Will it help... if you dance with me?" he asked, his golden orbs were searching my lost brown eyes. What? What needs help? Me? Him? Huh?

I knew I had my mouth open, but for some reason, I couldn't say anything meaningful. I was babbling.

He slowly let go of my hand. I felt somehow at loss. I saw him look through my playlist. After a while, I heard the music start.

He walked back to me and stared at me. "I know you can dance." He murmured and then smirked. "If it'll help you, you can focus on me while dancing, I'll move along." He grinned.

I blushed hard and frowned at him. It wasn't irritation that I felt, neither was it anger… I don't know. I was just, I was just lost. But just one look at him makes me feel like I'm home.

The next thing I knew, I started moving.

**[Miley Cyrus – When I Look at You]**

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
><em>Everybody needs a song<em>  
><em>A beautiful melody, when the night's so long<em>  
><em>'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy<em>

_/_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no, light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_/_

I looked to the side and slowly gazed at him with longing in my eyes. My feet slowly made its way towards him and he did the same. We found our bodies close to each other. I felt the back of his hand caress the side of my face. I leaned to that hand with my eyes closed, feeling his touch.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his warmth envelope not just my body, but my whole being. It made me feel so safe. I pushed him away and let myself fall. My body kissed the hard floor but it didn't hurt. I imagined my world really falling apart, that the light of tomorrow really was too far from my reach – I tried desperately to reach for that light.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

/

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_  
><em>You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there where they belong<em>  
><em>And I know I'm not alone<em>

/

Then I suddenly felt a strong hand pull me up and hold me in my arms; my legs wrapped around his waist. I looked at him and he did the same to me. A smile made its way on my lips as I leaned my body away. I spread my arms as he spun me around, after the second turn I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him close. He slowly stopped and gently placed me down.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

/

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

/

I spun my way away from him. As I did so, I realized the pain I should've been feeling wasn't there anymore. The feeling wasn't even there to begin with, there was only genuine happiness. I was a good meter away from him. He looked at me as if inviting me back to his arms. I braced myself - now I know I wasn't really alone. I ran back to him.

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
><em>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<em>  
><em>All I need, every breath that I breathe<em>  
><em>Don't you know, you're beautiful<em>

_Yeah, yeah,yeah_

/

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

/

He gently caught me and spun me again. The feeling of him holding me like that… it felt special. Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just overacting. But all the negativities in my mind were gone once I saw his cat-like eyes that somehow told me to drop it all off.

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_  
><em>You appear just like a dream to me<em>

_..._

Placing me down, he danced with me along the music. It was amazing, I never thought I could feel this after so long.

Before the song ended, he carefully placed me down the floor as if I was the most fragile thing he had ever held. Slowly, he placed his hands over my eyes, making me close them.

I was breathing hard. Was I dreaming? But I heard the music. I slowly opened my eyes. My lips formed a light smile, I wasn't dreaming, he was still there. I smiled widely at him. I knew for a fact that everything was real, but the smile he gave me – flashing his white teeth into view, began to give me second thoughts. The next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>

**143Maid-sama~ **Thank you thank you very super duper so much for taking the time to read this story of mine XD so sorry for the delay. School's being a drag as usual XD

* * *

><p>Please do review~<p> 


End file.
